onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tipota
Test message I'm putting this here, you seem to be having a problem with your talk page, least my end. The messages aren't showing more then 2 messages. I can't see the "Report page" bit either to report this page bug. The last message I can see is "Thanks". Looking at the coding for the message after it, there is nothing that can cause it... But when you edit a page, you see all the messages so their there. I'm going to adress this problem to MF. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 06:58, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh I had a second look and saw the prob. <-- was there which is the code for hidden text messages within the script. I spotted it just as I saved the previous message... Thats why none of your other messages were showing. One-Winged Hawk 07:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Manga page. Thanks Thanks for working on the Chapters. I'm glad I'm not the only one doing it. Drunk Samurai 08:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Lol bro, im working most of the newers chapters as well you know!! > --One-Winged Hawk 07:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) A whoops When you edit a template, don't forget ' when you have stuff like instructions on a template. Otherwise it will show up on a page itself. A minor note, but an important one. One-Winged Hawk 13:39, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Blanking Pages Hmm... I advise against blanking pages. Occusionally blankers have been known to be mistaken for vandals (not by us, wikia staff), though its been a while and some of us have gotten away with it recently. If you find a page that needs to be blank we set up One Piece Encyclopedia:Vote for Deletion to protect against this such thing. --One-Winged Hawk 07:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) That translation? Your using Stephen translations? That makes it even worst, we're not allowed to use them! Now I HAVE to remove them. Stephen doesn't upload his work for others to take, plus if it comes down to that, why not save face and link to Stephen's translations or AP's pages? -_-' One-Winged Hawk 07:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll explain the rules for Stephen's translation. He doesn't want them used for sacnalations. On top of that, we aren't allowed to simply copy another website, which you are still doing whether your taking from AP or from Stephen. You may use his pages for reference, you may link to them... But we cannot upload his content. Plus also; you need to ASK his premission first since he owns this particular translation. Most of us, only reference his translations in passing comment, i.e. see Haki and the translation of Luffy's level of Haki. One-Winged Hawk 07:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Before you revert, please take 48 hours out to write out a plan on how to improve them. As stated above, their at distatifactory and though they are from Stephen's translations (Joekido confirmed we can add his stuff), their still pretty much exact copy of his site (its preferred you don't word for word copy a site) and many still maintain the AP feel. If you can find a way to remove those two little problems, then fine. If you can mix the MAIN problem of the pages being dead ends (no interpage linking going on), then I won't ever redirect those pages again. One-Winged Hawk 10:35, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hey not too bad work! We don't need more then the facts on the SBSs, don't be afriad though to go a little mad on the design if you think it will make the page look better. You can always Test page ideas. As for the template, better idea, but a little scruffy. Sadly little can be done to change that, though volume can be shortened down to "Vol". Don't forget to link to the main SBS page... I kinda can't remember if you did as of writing this so big apology if you've done that. ^-^' Make sure you match the other pages so the style is the same, I forgot to mention that as a minor problem. Thats it from the "oh so forgetful one". One-Winged Hawk 19:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Please be aware When you edit the main page, you MUST know what you are doing or you'll screw things up. Please do not edit ANYTHING on the main page without asking first be it something minor or small. You've caused me a headche today as I've had to fix your problem, though it was something small it was hard to find. For 6 days the edit remained up because my external network drive was bugging and I couldn't log on long ehough to double check those pages. If you edit the main page and cause a problem and it turns out you had not doubled checked it was correct with anyone here, I'll take it as vandalism. Sorry, but while the main page is free to edit, the edits MUST end up correcting the pages problems - not adding to them. One-Winged Hawk 10:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Games discussion There is a conversation on the Issue of the games on User talk:Mugiwara Franky concernign the games. Please can you aid the discussion. This is mainly on how we should (or haven't) been handling the games that well since we opened shop. To resolve the minor issue, we need to discussion the games themselves, conerning their place Vs. other forms of filler information. One-Winged Hawk 20:00, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Episode Guide Sorry, I have to say that you are wrong. The special episodes are technically "part" of the Sabody arc, just like the Chopperman is the last episode of the Ice Hunters arc, the numeration in there looks horrible and people will ask what's the deal there so just don't revert that please. TheMario 09:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : ''* "The special episodes are technically "part" of the Sabody arc" how is that possible? So after crew separation the Main Story Continue with Boss Luffy ? No, but it's the same case as the other special episodes that cut the arc in half, they are part of the arc but not of the main story. It should be included in the arc but that's what colors are for. Or do you imply that we have to cut the guide every time there is an episode/movie that doesn't goes in sequence? That would make a really huge and difficult to read Table of Contents for an already huge page. ''* "Chopperman is the last episode of the Ice Hunters arc” Same as above. '' Same as above. ''* "the numeration in there looks horrible" So because of that, it’s better for you to change the Storyline? '' I'm not changeing the storyline, I'm just leaving the episodes like they where aired and let the reader decide if he watches those in the order the guide tells him/her or skip them for later knowing that he still has to see those. Still, the Navigation table has to cover all the episodes, specially since it's a short overview of all the page. ''* "people will ask what's the deal" The people can scroll down and find the episodes. You already mention those episodes as special (with colors). '' The use of colors is to differenciate inside the guide what is in continuity and what isn't, not to be a guide itself. The Navigation table has the functionality of being a guide inside the guide, not redundant because of the lots on info that is inside the same page, same reason why I have taken the bother of formating it. '' You don’t understand, the problem is not only with those special episodes but with many others episodes. The official episode guide (DVD) use seasons And the only (I can find) official episode guide, with characters per arc is this http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/onep/character2.html , as you can see special episode not included to Ice Hunter arc. But the problem is here, the episodes with Gaimon (Episode 18) and Zoro past(episode 19) properly not included to neither Kuro arc nor Βaratie arc. Those 2 episodes just belong to East blue saga not necessary to be included to an arc. You can see more differences in the remaining arcs which have the same problem. The article is about episode guide not arcs. You separate the episodes per arc, this is not right for this article. All the above made this Navigation incorrect. Create a proper Navigation or remove it. '' Yes and no. This is not Wikipedia, there is no need to claim "verification" if there is another way that works better AND that is 100% true. If someone wants to see a certain arc from the begining of that arc is normal to use the Episode Guide as such, because Seasonal divitions doesn't always start and end in the start or ending of a conflict, specially in manga/anime. So, whatever goes inside the arc, if it's in continuity it's ok, if it's not let's give the reader the option of deciding if they want to read it or not. TheMario 16:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Episode Guide First you can’t just say ‘’you are wrong’’ and revert you must prove it. *"The special episodes are technically "part" of the Sabody arc" how is that possible? So after crew separation the Main Story Continue with Boss Luffy ? *"Chopperman is the last episode of the Ice Hunters arc” Same as above. *"the numeration in there looks horrible" So because of that, it’s better for you to change the Storyline? *"people will ask what's the deal" The people can scroll down and find the episodes. You already mention those episodes as special (with colors). You don’t understand, the problem is not only with those special episodes but with many others episodes. The official episode guide (DVD) use seasons And the only (I can find) official episode guide, with characters '''per arc is this http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/onep/character2.html , as you can see special episode not included to Ice Hunter arc. But the problem is here, the episodes with Gaimon (Episode 18) and Zoro past(episode 19) properly not included to neither Kuro arc nor Βaratie arc. Those 2 episodes just belong to East blue saga not necessary to be included to an arc. You can see more differences in the remaining arcs which have the same problem. The article is about episode guide not arcs. You separate the episodes per arc, this is not right for this article. All the above made this Navigation incorrect. Create a proper Navigation or remove it. Ps: your new idea is better but has the same problem.--Tipota 16:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) * this is not Wikipedia, there is no need to claim "verification" '' , ''let's give the reader the option of deciding if they want to read it or not '' How can you say that? If you don’t provide any external source it’s impossible for a normal Wikia’s reader to do that. He needs something to make the comparison/verification especially 'here'. Some articles need verification. *''seasonal divisions doesn't always start and end in the start or ending of a conflict, specially in manga/anime Also you edit this article Episode Guide (Funimation) so why here you follow the official DVD’s seasons? Why you didn’t divide episodes per arc to avoid that problem? We can group chapters end create arcs because there is not any official guide about that so we have the right to do that (Obviously Not need verification). But now we have already the official episode guide(DVD), any change made the article incorrect. Because: *give wrong information (confused people) *personal opinion *speculations So I believe something like this is better. At first i was just wanted to make some minor changes but then I realized that Navigation is totally wrong. And remember Romance Dawn Story is OVA(40th JUMP Super Anime Tour Specia) not TV Specials ,never broadcast on TV Note: Please don’t copy this.--Tipota 23:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Episodes???? Ok, before we start a crazy and unecessary edit war, I invite you to User:TheMario/Discussions so that it's easier to continue what I think is going to be a lenghty discussion so it can be in just one page and we can avoid haveing to go from one to the other. TheMario 05:11, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Image Hey where did you watch those high definition image like those on Lulu's image? please give me a link Coldhandzz 02:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Kid and Law - Anime and Manga Differences Just compared the pics with the actual episode. In the pics, it seemed like the yellow streaks are the same electrical discharges coming from the same destroyed Pacifista. In the actual video however, the streaks of the Pacifista that came out of the smoke acted more like special effects rather than electrical discharges. The conversation of Kid and Law also kinda suggests that it was another Pacifista that came after them.Mugiwara Franky 13:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :The placement of the yellow is also in different places for the second Pacifista, and it has no damage marks that show machinery.Mugiwara Franky 13:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure anymore of what the yellow streaks are. However, Kid's and Law's conversation really suggest that the pacifista that jumped in front of them is a different one.Mugiwara Franky 23:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Right after the scene with Bepo and Jean Bart attacking the Marines, Law and Kid have a brief conversation. When the new pacifista appears, one of them says "What now?". The comment kinda suggests that this thing that came before them is something new that caught them by surprise. The one that Law cut up completely stopped producing sparks and fell like a machine that no longer functioned. The second one seemed completely fine with the exception of those few yellow scratches.Mugiwara Franky 00:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :As far it is concerned, it seemed like they fought one Pacifista and encountered another one. It kinda boils down to how the scene played out without paying too much attention to the minute details. They defeated a Pacifista after a long fight and leave it behind them. Just as they were leaving, another one suddenly appears right in front of them. If it was indeed the same Pacifista that they defeated before shouldn't they have noticed a little bit. :There's also the fact that it wasn't stated yet in the manga if the Pacifista they encountered was Kuma or not. The anime shows that the Pacifista was not Kuma, however that creates a plot hole if the Pacifista they encountered in the manga was really Kuma. Sure it didn't have a bible with him, but as long as its palms are not properly seen, the possibility of it being Kuma is still there.Mugiwara Franky 08:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) No not exactly, it's just a discussion at most.Mugiwara Franky 11:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Chapters and Volumes Not exactly sure how best to handle it. Two columns of the exact same nature would be redundant. Another page would be lost. Best take it up in its talk page so that there will be one place to continue the discussion and others can give their thoughts.Mugiwara Franky 11:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) who are you!!! who are you to delete my contribution!!!HAHAHAHAhi Thespoilermaniac 10:04, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Watermarks Umm, why are you taking out alot of images. The images look like they were just snapshot using the computer and the watermark isn't very big.Mugiwara Franky 11:33, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Images are with watermark big or small do really mater. And don’t worry I will upload again Tipota 11:45, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Episode Template Images Hi Tipota, noticed you've added alot of episode template pictures recently, I did one for episode 12 myself. Would you like to assign certain episodes for each of us, to avoid wasted time and effort. Sables 08:16, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :By the way what program do you use to create the merged images?Sables 16:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::You have a lot of excellent quality images, where did you download the videos or how? please tell the everything. >! Coldhandzz 02:07, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Aside from Youtube, I have no access to the anime right now. Thanks for the images on the roger pirates. My bro borrowed my cables to my external harddrive, forgot where he put them, the only OP eps I have are on that drive and well... I've been stuck unable to add colour images for ages now. So all I can do is add manga images, and as of late, people have beaten me to the finish line. One-Winged Hawk 00:14, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Continuing Edit war Please stop edit warring with Buh6173 and talk with each other directly. You two have some serious issues with one another that I have to say is disrupting the wikia as a whole. Leaving messages in either edit summaries or article talk pages are not enough. You both have to talk to each other directly.Mugiwara Franky 15:06, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :All right... :So...um...stop having editing wars? Buh6173 15:13, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::You will have to do better than that Buh. You two have conflicting ideas that have to be adressed out clearly.Mugiwara Franky 15:16, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, if Tipota's not on here, I don't really see what exactly I can say. Buh6173 15:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Just leave a message explaining your issues and when he gets back, he can give his opinions then. If you are not there when he answers, not to worry. You can answer him back when you have the time. The process thus goes on and on and thus a discussion is made.Mugiwara Franky 15:23, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::So...can we come to an agreement on the stuff we're having editing wars about? Namely the Ace and Kizaru images? Buh6173 16:36, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Marineford Arc Hello Tipota, I'm currently having a discussion with One-Winged Hawk about the Marineford Arc article (Talk:Marineford_Arc#Inflation in the arc article). According to the history, I have the impression that you are one of the major contributor to this page, so it shall be worth to have your opinion on the subject. Thanks Kdom 12:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 560 Stop changing the sentence back, mine in fine. Also, yours has a grammatical mistake regardless, there shouldn't be an extra quote at the end. --Elixer022 21:07, October 14, 2009 (UTC) why did you delete the episode 425? Canon Character Thanks for the help and congratulation for the table it's a very good job, I still have some small questions *Inuppe -> I know it's a note in the Inuppe article, but I don't find it in Volume 48. In his fight against robin and Chopper, Hogback says only penguin (ペンギン) *Nurse Tachi -> One piece Rainbow is an anime artbook, can we use it there, it supposed to be a manga only article... Kdom 23:03, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Shiryuu image any particular reason you had it removed? I'm not upset, I just want anyone who undoes one of my edits to give a good reason why. Proposal to merge Water 7 group templates A proposal to merge the navigational templates that kinda should have been made by Buh prior to a recent edit war.Mugiwara Franky 11:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Vote over name Talk:Eneru Well theres no point in going round and round in circles, I called a vote for the name... Yesturday was it, forgot to put word around. The vote is over Enel/Eneru, feel free to enter and vote on the matter. One-Winged Hawk 15:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Arc modification You have made minor corrections an Arc pages recently. In the same time, I have started to replace the boxes and some of introduction information which were redundant with a Template:Arc box. So maybe you could help me in replacing them, since it's erasing the eventual correction you are making. Kdom 20:03, November 22, 2009 (UTC) The unwritten rule; the right over to edits others' comments. Forum:Index/Site Problems Well attentions been raised and a argument concerned so best to get everyone involved as much. One-Winged Hawk 22:48, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Problem with Image of Episode 198 Hi, it seems that for the Episode 198, there is only the thumbnail image. These must have been a problem with the big one, it doesn't appears. Bye, and thx for all these images. Water 7 Template Merging Please vote on whether or not we should merge all of the separate Water 7 templates. The Pope 16:56, December 1, 2009 (UTC) So where is it... I'd searched for Romance Dawn V.2, where did you get the image from? Is it still on the net somewhere? One-Winged Hawk 16:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Since the MSN site went I hadn't seen it. One manga had V.1 which I'd never seen a translation for before, but V.2 had disappeared.One-Winged Hawk 21:01, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ₭ About Zoro's battles The reason I added the handicaps back was simply because it follows what is says in the trivia about almost all of Zoro's fights being with him having always a drawback; well, in most cases that is. It isn't redundant in that sense as it has been shown multiple times in the series and it is a part of his character. That's just my opinion, your thoughts on this please. MasterDeva 23:02, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Marineford arc Umm Tipota, I believe what Buh was doing recently in the Marineford arc was trying to improve the article a bit. It does kinda require some arrangement and anyone, even the one who first wrote it, is free to fix it. If have any concerns with how it is being written, please discuss it over with Buh properly and not accuse him of making the Marineford arc his version.Mugiwara Franky 20:16, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Tipota good work on those articles about the anime episodes and the manga chapters. Oh and happy editing, I wish you can continue like this on the new year too~~!! ;D MasterDeva 00:40, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Straw hat clothes There is a discussion about the pertinence of this page so I'm not sure it is a good idea to put effort in it yet. Also if you want to make some test, please do them in a personal Sandbox (User:Tipota/Sandbox) Kdom 20:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Font size in navibox template Ok it seems I have understood why there is a font size section after some Navibox templates and why you removed the blanks before my categories. It is to uniform the space between the templates (well, tell me if I'm wrong). Since this font thing is not really instinctive, I thought that it should be placed in the Template:Template code since some users forget to put it. But I don't know what we shall do with the templates which use it then. Luffy and One Piece Merchandise have a complete different spacing, also they are both using a mix of templates which have the font section or not. Kdom 12:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Tipota, you do speak Greek????????????? MonkeyDluffy 23:36, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Navigation Sorry for "loading" you with all this work to remove the chapter navigation from all the chapters that use the new arc templates. If you allow it, please let me handle this since it's my "handiwork". ;) MasterDeva 00:20, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Hahaha "Wiki's spirit", that was nicely worded! ;D MasterDeva 01:45, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Cover files Hi, if you are going to upload more cover pages, can you give them one of the follwing categories I have created. Thanks *Category:Cover images Category:Straw Hat and animals *Category:Cover images Category:Color spread *Category:Cover images Category:Cover Story images The where are they now is missing so far Kdom 22:45, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Age changing Anything mentioning Luffy is 17 stays even when he turns 18. Just rewrite it, since it applied at the time even if it no longer. Plus its still legit as it confirms Luffy doesn't age when we do regardless of his age. One-Winged Hawk 19:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Okay I didn't make it clear. :#Oda said during the SBS Luffy is 17 no matter what year we're in. :#If he ages, he still is the age Oda states. :#Regardless, if and when that SBS becomes dated, 17 year old note from the SBS still stays on Luffy's trivia on his page. We just rewrite it. :Thats why had you not removed that note from the page about it being his last adventure as a 17 year old, I would have done that myself. We just rewrite the trivia, we don't remove it. Buit hard to explain, don't worry if you can't understand it even now. I know what I'm saying if anything. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 23:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::how about this? I didn't the topic myself anyways. One-Winged Hawk 00:22, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Its not worth it anymore I can laugh at the incident at X-mas... And understand how things went. Outside of this wikia, no one seems to know what the guy was doing. Even e1n was unaware of it until I spoke up and contacted him at AP forums. I was tempted before I contacted him just to come out on AP forums with the whole situation but decided that wasn't the most mature thing to do and would only cause more drama then its worth. Still... At the end of the day, some of the most useful info comes from AP forums, but the fact that guy is in Japan, where the resources are and keen means he'll win the research reward every year. Other things were up for debate. Greatest member I'd have given to one of the other guys at AP, because I think AP owes that person far more then they owe the winner. FAR MORE as in, they keep the place alive and working. Plus the winner is the ring leader for a lot of AP forums hate towards us, and no matter what he'll always be the bigger person due to our sites nature and him living in Japan. It ticks me off, as a member of staff of a former website, not even our head of staff would do the things he does. And believe me that guy was a jerk at times, but able to do the right things to remain in favor of everyone since he was reasonable at the end of the day, if you upset him personally then he'd let you know he was upset but he would never do what this guy does. e1n said he'd tell the guy off last time he contacted me, I don't know if he did, the other guy properly played the innocent card on e1n one though and knowing the way luck goes, e1n bought it. Lets end it there though, I've said all that need to be said anyway on the matter. This is the last "for the record" comment I'll make, I'll now drop the issue. A guy who you spend time and effort explaining things to not once, but three times (and possibly more if you count the not entirely explain things), isn't worth the effort agree? ^_- One-Winged Hawk 09:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Screenshots Where do you get those wonderfully clean raw screenshots from? Due to "copyright laws", it's getting harder to find videos of the anime much less raw versions. I don't mind if you got them per say via downloading a raw video and screen capturing. A source or two where I can find these videos would be help in editing especially with the older history parts of certain characters.Mugiwara Franky 16:27, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Just a direction in order to find raw screenshots for resources for the wikia.Mugiwara Franky 18:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hie Hie no Mi and Mera Mera no Mi I fail to see what was wrong with what I put in that you had to go and change them back. Chapters Umm, the guy who changed them is kinda right. In here and here of mangafox, and here of Onemanga, Chapter 133 is indeed Dr. Kureha. The same goes for the other chapters.Mugiwara Franky 18:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, I don't exactly understand why they're like that and another way in another source.Mugiwara Franky 18:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Mass deletion discussion on actors Anyway, can you give more thoughts on this matter since it's kinda important.Mugiwara Franky 18:11, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Display Don't know exactly how to solve your problem. Sorry. Mugiwara Franky 19:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Tested it out and the code appears that it can be really useful. However, we kinda need the rest of community's consent before we can add this feature. This is also to give the rest of the community the heads up so that it won't take everyone by surprise. The discussion is here.Mugiwara Franky 16:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Romaji Actually it's Romaji and not Romanji! It simply was under our radar for a long time and nobody corrected it leading to this. Don't worry I'll take care of the conversions, of course you are free to help me if you want. ;-) MasterDeva 01:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :This is a wikia though and we must keep the correct terms even if it means that some work is required. If it was just another fan site I wouldn't have bothered to go through this. MasterDeva 02:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Various talk page Hi Tipota, can you give me your opinion on a few discussions I have started here and there. Thanks Kdom 18:26, February 6, 2010 (UTC) A little thing Thanks for all your contributions in the anime section of the wikia. Anyway just want to know your opinion on a little matter being discussed about categories and subcategories here. The gist is that El wants a system like Wikipedia's that categorizes articles in the most precise category. Since what he's asking is a wikia wide proposal, parts of he is asking may conflict with some of the categories and sub categories you've been setting up. The ones that come in mind most is the Episode category and it's subcategories. From his proposals, it's either the main episode category is completely empty or the subcategories be deleted.Mugiwara Franky 13:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry my bad... Sorry it was so small i couldnt see him, sorry mate. Cover Images I see that you have updated a cover image for Chapter 194 issued from the color walk. MK5 also updated some in color (also I suspect they are not really original ones). But are we sure they were in color at Shonen Jump release. Color walk 4 spoiler image from Greg was not in color when it was released, so some of the color images are exclusive to the color walk. What do you think is the best ? The color walk images are nicer and of better quality, especially for the early chapters, but it will be difficult to know what they look like in reality in 1997 Shonen Jump release... Kdom 10:19, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ok then maybe, we should update the other covers as well for coherence. I made a list of them once (just above Cover_Page#Color_Pages paragraph). Well that makes me see I missed Chapter 194 one... Kdom 13:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Romaji Templates The candidate for delation category made me realize what you have done with the Romaji Templates Categories. They are great, in particular the automatic categorization ! But they are a bit of a mistery for a non advertised user. Maybe it would be good to add a little user's manual in case some other editors beside yourself want to use them (in the Romaji category for example if they all similar). Also, is it really the Kanji writting that is the most usefull ? Maybe we could create the template with the romaji name and redirect toward the Kanji one. Kdom 15:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) El really wants your opinion and others I'm sorry to tell you like this but El Chupacabra really demands your further opinions in this discussion despite what you stated previously. He demands your and others opinions and will not apparently stop until he is responded to.Mugiwara Franky 14:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Actaully There isn't a need for the uploading of every bounty poster, plus most are pretty useless since their either got part of another poster across them or aren't up to par with a good image on the poster. There were some things I was hoping to avoid, bounties and every pirate flag one of those. Pirate flags, yeah I guess in the end we don't have much choice, but bounties? A refernece to the chapter/movie/whatever is all we need. One-Winged Hawk 00:02, March 14, 2010 (UTC)